fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-123.202.98.5-20170518122755/@comment-28209103-20170518162543
Anon above pretty much nailed most of the servant description. You don't need to read that much about strategy since this game are relatively easy and straightforward, and with your friend rather impressive collection I must say that at the very least you're secured for most fight. At least you already understand the basic so you should be fine,, now you just need to familiarize yourself with servant quirk which you will master overtime merely by playing.. so I will give obvious advice instead : to beat boss you need to know the boss quirk and counter it. Yes it's obvious but it's literally the only thing you should consider when fighting a boss. Let's study passion case for example, list her advantage, for example she's debuff immune and sturdy tank, she also have 3 turns cooldown, she have the advantage against horseman, and finally she will pierce invul. Next list weakness to exploit, first obviously she hit 50% less on Knight, she rarely crit and her NP are relatively weak. Now just by doing this you'll get few insight : 1.) Debuffing her are not reccomended since it's futile, 2.) Using full knight is reccomended, 3.) Invul/Evade are helpful but def buff are better. Now this much evaluation give you incentive to go full knight + Mashu preferably Lancelot and Archuria for TamaSol 2nd skill is a dead skill vs passion. But if you go much further and see her quirk in that fight(refer to guide above) you'll realize that : 1.) It's better to break 1st gauge quick lest you get mauled by Np every 2 turns, 2.) It's better to have defense ignoring Servant for 2nd stage, and 3.) It's better to kill her quick at 3rd stage to avoid random RNG death. Which is why I gave you Chloe and Archuria due to their ability to spam quick NP to make shortwork over 1st bar, then EMIYA alter for def piercing single target NP, and finally Scathach to exploit the divine aspect of Passionlip.. for your case Merlin, Waver Lancelot will work if they spawn together, not so hard since passion have AoE NP if you deliberately let your frontrow killed.. Note however that your frontrow are strong enough to beat her no casualty.. especially Archuria and EMIYA alters.. Now this is example of my personal thoughtprocess to counter Passion.. in reality I beat her 7 turns using turbocharged arts team of Chloe, EMIYA alters and Tamamo.. since your team mostly revolved around arts you should try to get Tamamo next time but i digress.. point is you build strategy by assessing SWOT, but you need certain degree of familiarity to grasp your's and enemy SWOT For time 12-24 h total is enough, just aim for Sakura money mission only.. but prepare for tough fight vs Kiara.and you need to complete mission later for BB anyway. so IMO it's better to focus on mission completion for now.. do note that even if you haven't unlocked the mission your progress are recorded.. for example if you haven't unlocked type x hunting ,mission and killed 20 of em then that mission will be marked clear once you unlock it.